Odio Transvasado
by Darrensaurio
Summary: Oneshots/Drabbles sobre Kurt y Sebastian. Género puede variar, y se aceptan peticiones. #1: AU. Sirenas.
1. Vidrio y Burbujas

**Vuelvo yo con mis ideas locas. ¿Qué puedo decir? Klaine es el amor de mi vida pero Kurtbastian es mi placer culpable. Colección ****de oneshots y drabbles.**

**No considero éste como K, sería algo más como K+ o T a lo mucho, pero no hay nada pesado ;)**

* * *

_**Vidrio & Burbujas **_

* * *

El día encierra horas diferentes, divisiones del tiempo que sinceramente sólo tienen sentido para el hombre. Sebastian rememora los segundos, horas pasadas; piensa en las cosas que debió poner en espera de su trabajo; piensa, y sin querer, su mente va quizá demasiado atrás… hay tiempos así, en los que no importa el ahora y no importa si realmente, realmente está _tratando. _Porque tratar significa _eso_, eso de lo que siempre estuvo huyendo mediante el vaivén de caras desconocidas y piel, labios, ojos, nombres que nunca en su vida recordará porque no son importantes. Números entregados en su mano o notas en su mesa de noche que terminó tirando a la basura porque _promesas _significan esfuerzo, significan _tratar_.

Tratar significa _eso_.

_No lo suficiente. _

_No lo necesario._

No _él._ Porque él no necesita, él es Sebastian Smythe, él… él no puede ser necesitado. No quiere necesitar, porque eso significa que tu felicidad depende de alguien, de otro ser… y Sebastian no confía.

No confía. No tuvo buenos ejemplos de que las promesas no fueran intentos corrompidos; mentiras, mentiras, fallas_, innecesarias_.

Excepto que es necesitado, y la idea es dulce de la manera que debería ser cargante; la idea que fue el miedo y la rabia de Sebastian, haciendo cortocircuito con sus neuronas, encendiéndose; una luz. Y no puede no querer ser lo necesario, lo requerido, cuando Kurt sonríe a la cotidianidad y sopla ligeramente, ligeramente haciendo burbujas que vagan perdidas en un mundo desconocido y peligroso, tarde o temprano explotando. Sebastian mira a los ojos de Kurt por un segundo, y están allí. Hileras de bombillas eléctricas explotando en fragmentos de vidrio transparente, _demasiado, demasiado, demasiado_. Hay silencio pero Sebastian lo nota, en el aire, vidrio quebrándose. Las burbujas no pueden contra las púas, muriendo. Es un campo minado.

Puede ver fragmentos de vidrio reflejando imágenes. Son horas pasadas de años vividos; años de sexo y alcohol y _drogas _que realmente no valían la pena. Ve rostros sin cara, ve manos en su piel y labios en los suyos, en su cuerpo, sin importancia.

Recuerdos que quizá tarden décadas en dejar de ser agujas sólidas en su mente, dejar de _ser_.

Ve las burbujas reventar víctima del cristal resquebrajado; son segundos, instantes en los que su vida no fue sacada de algún programa de excesos adolescente.

Y realmente no ve nada, porque Kurt está enfrente a él siendo _él. _Siendo el aliento, el silencio, la comprensión, el ingenio; siendo éste ser que debió haber malditamente robado las buenas cualidades de la mitad del universo y unido en algo único, en algo diferente e incomprensible. Y, claro, están aquellos que si no entienden algo, deben ser los bastardos encargados de odiarlo; deben ser los que aplastaron la esfera más brillante de Navidad sólo porque podían.

Al principio, Sebastian no entendió a Kurt.

Ahora lo tiene frente a él, y ahora lo tiene _para él. _Porque… porque no es una promesa eterna, porque no tiene por qué ser una promesa eterna, porque no es un maldito cuento de hadas adaptado para niños, porque no hubo un comienzo lindo y no hay garantía de un sublime final.

Pero… pero siente el resto de la electricidad dando su último hálito cuando se intenta encender un foco ya carbonizado; un indicio…. y sólo eso. El indicio de su cerebro que le dice que debería estar asustado, que debería correr. No le hace caso, y siente afirmaciones repetirse en su cuerpo.

Kurt le _ama_.

Se lo dijo durante el mero asomo de ropa siendo despojada, de pechos desnudos y piel contra piel y Sebastian tuvo que detenerse por un segundo, nudos haciendo de su garganta una especie de juguete para morder. Tenían cinco meses juntos, y Kurt murmuró un "En serio," en su oído en voz que parecía ondas de humo nublando su sentido de dirección.

Dijo que no era necesario que Sebastian lo dijera de vuelta, y eso le hiso sentir un tanto culpable de que la mayoría de sus nervios tiritaran en alivio.

No estaba preparado. No _está _preparado, para… decir eso y… dar lo último que tiene de sí. Dar lo último que guarda para sí, que apenas logra murmurar en un beso a medias cuando sabe que Kurt está realmente, realmente dormido.

"Te escucho pensar," farfulló Kurt, tranquilamente, remojando en el envase para hacer más burbujas. Los ojos de Sebastian se abren desmesuradamente y Kurt muerde su labio. "Oye, bromeo, tranquilo. Simplemente estás muy… sosegado. Es apocalíptico."

Sebastian tuvo el amago de sonreír en el mismo segundo en que una burbuja explotó frente a él. "¡Oye! Éstas cosas irritan." Musita, frotando sus ojos. El ardor es casi demasiado leve, pero igual interrumpe los pensamientos de ese instante.

Se encuentra con la imagen de un Kurt en completa indiferencia, labio inferior ligeramente afuera en un puchero que Sebastian quiere quitar con besos. Sin embargo, se queda sentando en su lugar, y observa como Kurt sopla nuevamente y varias burbujas salen despedidas hacia él. Kurt suelta una risita. Es música, es melodía que rompe la nada con gentileza, que vuelve pedazos de vidrio en trizas de polvo, no por ser horrenda, si no por ser irresistible. Sebastian siente su propio ser temblar como si fuera a hacer combustión, no en su piel pero sí en su control.

"Actúas como un infante." Sebastian dice, pensando que quizá fue una mala idea acceder a detenerse en medio de la acera a comprar un bote de agua enjabonada.

Borra eso, fue algo ridículo.

Pero Kurt había lucido tan excitable, tan… lo contrario a su usual figura de compostura e ingenio.

Kurt cierra el envase, con cuidado de no mojarse las manos, y se encoje de hombros. "Tú actúas como un crío todo el tiempo y no me quejo."

"A ver, dime _una _vez en la que no me haya comportado conforme a mi edad." Sebastian cruza los brazos por un segundo, dándose cuenta de que lo hace ver más o menos como un adolescente teniendo una rabieta en silencio.

"Pues… siempre tienes un problema cuando la gente no te presta suficiente atención. Te pones todo… trabajado y enfadado." Kurt comenta como si fuera cosa de todos los días, y Sebastian abre los ojos por un segundo quizá _demasiado_, y vuelve a su usual mirada despreocupada. Kurt se incorpora de su sillón y se sienta a su lado, poniendo una mano en su pierna.

Es algo que… lo distrae un tanto.

"Eso es mentira."

"Por favor. Casi hiciste una escena en la entrada del cine porque el encargado de nuestras entradas estaba hablando por teléfono."

"Bueno, es su trabajo, tiene que cumplirlo." Sebastian frunce el ceño. "Tiene suerte de que no hubiera hablado con su supervisor."

"Su mamá le estaba preguntando a qué hora _recogerlo._"

"Y aún no entiendo cómo le dieron empleo a un niño de dieciséis años."

"Oye," Kurt murmura, dejando su cabeza reposar sobre el hombro de Sebastian. "También tuviste esa edad." Sacude su cabeza al mero pensamiento de su pasado.

"Pues estoy en mi derecho de quejarme de la nueva generación." Sebastian acomoda su hombro y se recuesta en el respaldar, y Kurt deja escapar un sonido de satisfacción.

"Hmmm, cómo quieras."

Sebastian tuvo esa edad. La tuvo, y no está, ni una pizca, orgulloso de alguno de esos trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Y ahora ve lo que tiene ahora, mientras Kurt hace esos sonidos que no se podrían oír a distancia. Cercanos… allí, presentes. No se irán a ningún lado. No si puede evitarlo. No si puede intentar y lograr.

Es un sentimiento horroroso, el no _saber. _Kurt es, dios santo, su primer _novio_. Cinco meses enteros de ellos y la piel de otro y los besos de otro y no de alguien más. Aunque los primeros dos hayan sido un acuerdo silencioso de amigos que de tanto en tanto tenían sexo y resulta que es más sencillo tener sexo entre los dos y no con otras personas; más práctico, y pierden menos tiempo en emborracharse en un bar y buscar a alguien igual de ebrio. Dos meses, y es Sebastian quien trae la idea, porque Kurt, _maldita sea_, podría esperar _meses _por él pero no toma su suerte por sentada. Quizá realmente no esté esperando en realidad, y Sebastian está tan desesperadamente deseoso de decir "Te amo" en voz alta y sin reservas y a la vez _no, _y su mente es un estúpido circo, en el nombre del dios en el que no cree.

Sólo pasa un instante cuando responde. "Quizá tengas razón." Kurt suelta una risotada repentina que hace a Sebastian mirarle con una mueca.

"Oh, Seb, siempre tengo razón."

"Creído."

"Vete en el espejo."

"No puedo, los acaparas todos." Kurt vuelve a hacer un puchero. Quizá ni siquiera sabe que lo está haciendo y es adorable. La manera en que sus facciones se fruncen, su cara impecable y sus ojos azules, que a veces no son azules, que a veces no son nada que se pueda describir, se estrechan ligeramente y sus pupilas miran hacia abajo. Sebastian sonríe, tomando el envase de la mesa de café. Mete y saca el objeto para remojarlo, y sopla justo enfrente de Kurt. Una de las tantas burbujas se estrella justo contra su cara, y Kurt hace un ligero sonido, frotando sus ojos.

"Ugh, te odio."

"No es cierto."

"Sólo porque tu trasero es lindo." Kurt dice, intentando ocultar una sonrisa y aún parecer molesto, pero Sebastian le conoce.

"Gracias, también me gusta el tuyo." Porque, en serio, no ve el punto de no aceptar un cumplido y decir uno igual de verdadero.

Kurt toma el envase de sus manos, lo coloca en la mesa y se dirige al pasillo, dándose la vuelta cuando Sebastian casi no lo puede ver, sonriéndole. "Vamos, quiero saber qué tanto te gusta mi trasero." Sebastian sonríe, y ya incorporado mira a su alrededor una última vez antes de seguir a Kurt.

Las burbujas son buenas; son aquellos momentos que duran poco, que quizá sean pasajeros, pero a la vez _significan _y el valle de vidrio que habitan, los arrepentimientos y malas decisiones son dolorosas armas, son prácticamente eternas. Lo que te evita cortarte todo el tiempo, o que duela, es aprender a vivir con ellas, a pisar los vidrios rotos hasta que se vuelvan tierra bajo tus pies descalzos.

A Sebastian no le importa ninguno de los dos cuando tiene un apartamento habitado por dos personas y una sola cama, y unos ojos frente a él, ojos magnánimos, perfectos y _todo, _no tratando pero _suficiente, _y entiende—no existen los intentos, ni el suficiente, cuando eres todo lo que puedes ser y logras una sonrisa, cuando tus ojos arden con mera levedad pero no es por dolor sino euforia irreprimible, entonces eres todo y el pasado no sirve. No le importa cuando tiene unas palabras por declarar, cuando hay labios que besar, aliento que respirar juntos. Muy presuntuoso, muy cursi; no le importa.

No le importa tener que caminar sobre vidrio o ver instantes de nostalgia.

Da su más débil (y si hay algo que odia más que las promesas eternas, es mostrarse como débil) pero Kurt no lo quiebra aún más. Y piensa en el medio de la oscuridad, del final del día, de la sonrisa a medias de la luna, que _eterno _es ridículo, pero quizá _lo máximo posible _es válido.

* * *

**No estoy al 100 seguro de ésto, pero espero les guste. Y si les gusta, una review sería excelente. **

**Oh, y pueden hacer peticiones. Podrían darme una palabra o frase o situación que les gustaría ver. En fin, saludos :3**


	2. Sirenas

**Para aquél que pidió sirenas. No sé por qué, me entusiamé con la idea. La siguiente historia que actualizaré será B&C, y luego Going for Broke. Disfruten :'D**

**Es realmente gracioso, que Sebastian sea el nombre del cangrejo en la Sirenita. Pero no, aquí también es una sirena.**

* * *

"Princesa, por favor," ladró Sebastian con su típica sonrisa sardónica. Dios, Kurt estaba harto de él.

"¿Por qué no te vas a un lugar donde no molestes? Tú sabes, como, _lejos de todo el mundo_." Siseó Kurt, alejándose lo más que podía pero Sebastian se mantenía junto a él, molestándolo infinitamente.

Sebastian y Kurt mantenían una relación muy extraña. Para muchos, eran enemigos acertados; para otros, los mejores amigos. Y lentamente, todo el arrecife fue perdiendo el interés en encontrarle sentido. Kurt se dirigía a su escondite, y estaba seguro de que Sebastian sabía perfectamente de él, pero en ese momento no quería más que estar solo.

"¿Qué crees que es esto, Kurt? ¿Quién te crees tú para desafiar las reglas del mar y el océano, y acercarte a un humano?" Kurt soltó un suspiro demasiado brusco, volteándose para ver a Sebastian, quien no sonreía. Parecía extrañamente serio.

"Lo conocí. Es inofen—"

"¡Eso es lo que quiere que pienses! ¡Quiere encantarte para destruirte!" De repente, Sebastian no parecía calmado, ni bromeando. Kurt tardó unos segundos en entenderlo, pero respondió.

"¡No lo conoces! ¡No hables del Príncipe Blaine de esa forma!" Sebastian se carcajeó esa vez, haciendo el enojo de Kurt crecer.

Lentamente, se fueron alejando más y más de las zonas comunes, más y más a un área de corales altos faltos de peces, puras pequeñas formas de vida habitando formas coloridas, la silueta retorcida del sol brillante sobre ellos.

"¿Conoces su nombre? ¿Ya te encapricharse, Kurt? ¿Qué crees, que hay una bruja dispuesta a darte un par de piernas y que podrás vivir feliz por siempre?" Kurt muerde su labio, pero Sebastian no baja la voz. "Esto es la vida real, Kurt. Esperaba más de ti, pero ya veo por qué eres la burla de este arrecife. El hijo menor del Rey Burt, acercándose a un ser humano. Debes dejar de huir de tus deberes como príncipe fantaseando sobre lo _inverosímil_." Puede oír la dureza en su voz, pero no puede reconocer ni percibir el sollozo de Kurt.

"¿_Cuál es tu problema_?" Murmuró Kurt, y en ese momento, Sebastian mira sus ojos rojos, sólo un segundo, y su ser se siente frío. Un segundo, y el silencio es intenso. Kurt pasa una mano por su cabello, esperando que no se note como frota sus ojos. Está mal, para un príncipe. Un príncipe no debe mostrar debilidad. Un príncipe no debe…

Pero ya lo hiso.

Los sollozos salen, desatados. Kurt nada rápido, buscando alejarse lo más velozmente posible de Sebastian, quien grita su nombre y puede escuchar aproximándose. Nada tan rápido como sus músculos pueden permitirle, hasta que siente soledad a su alrededor. Se esconde en un coral ambarino en forma de O, y recuesta su ser en él. Trata de que los ruidos no le delaten.

Puede escuchar en una especie de lejanía relativa los llamados, la voz de Sebastian, matizada por un tono inusual, un tono que escuchaba muy rara vez… aparte de eso, el silencio. Los colores, la soledad, el sol; Kurt suspira, y sus brazos se cruzan en su pecho.

Excepto que el silencio es efímero.

"Kurt…" Suave, mero asomo de cuerdas vocales trabajando; intrínseco, en medio de nada, más que Kurt y Sebastian, y el último lo encuentra. No dice más por unos segundos, el príncipe rehusándose a mirar a Sebastian.

"¿Crees que no sé que no le agrado a mucha gente, que creen que soy incompetente? Intenté… intenté gustarles, demostrarles, pero… no sirvo para esto; creí que tú lo entenderías." Leve, Kurt habla sin ver a Sebastian pero sus ojos queman emoción, arden, rojos, vidriosos, voz débil pero fuerte tan al mismo tiempo. "No es como si _ame _a Blaine, de hecho, hay alguien…"

"¿Quién?" Sebastian dice, conteniendo el aliento. Kurt niega con la cabeza. "Tienes… tienes amigos aquí, Kurt. Tienes familia… tu padre, Carole, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel…"

"Son _buenos, _y los amo, pero," Suelta una risita, aunque no tenga nada de gracioso. "Pero no son algo que me aten aquí, no tengo nada."

"Tienes un reino."

"No es mi reino si no confían en mí para gobernarles."

"_Mírame, _por favor." Sebastian pide, y nada sucede por unos instantes, hasta que Kurt voltea ligeramente su cabeza, encarándole. Se miran a los ojos, el oxígeno es _insuficiente, _por la manera en que Sebastian respira hondo antes de hablar, suavemente. "Lo siento."

Kurt pone una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo un intento de sonrisa que realmente, realmente no funciona. "No es tu culpa…"

"Me tienes a mí." Sebastian suelta, de repente.

"¿De qué hablas?" Kurt levanta una ceja.

"Me tienes a mí… no quiero que te sientas como si no tienes a nadie." Sebastian muerde su labio, y baja la mirada un segundo antes de volver hablar. "No entiendes. Estoy decepcionado."

"¿Decepcionado? Seb, eso es ridículo, somos amigos—"

"Gracias por recordármelo." Sebastian muerde su lengua en el último instante, suspirando. "Es como si tuvieras todo este mundo, todas estas personas, ¿No piensas en ellas? Creí que eras el moralista de los dos." Los ojos de Kurt están bien abiertos, y su mano sobre el hombro de Sebastian se cierra ligeramente. "Me decepcionas. Gente que conoces desde hace años, gente que te conoce como si no tuvieras idea, gente que te hace reír. Gente que está harta de que hables del primer humano que encuentras—"

De repente, la mano de Kurt no está en su hombro, si no en su nuca, empujándolo a un beso del que ninguno de los dos, el primer segundo, es consciente. Pasa un instante, un pequeño instante, y los brazos de Sebastian están alrededor de su espalda, abajo, presionando, acercando, _más, más, más _y no suficiente. Los brazos de Kurt se cierran alrededor del cuello de Sebastian, más, más, más y sus labios presionan, se abren, exploran. Es nuevo, es un sabor desconocido, no inquirido pero no _indeseado; _está presente, en sus lenguas, la manera en que la lengua de Sebastian explora el paladar de Kurt, la _electricidad_, la sorpresa.

Se besan por lo que se siente una letanía de siglos, hasta que el deseo de contexto detiene al del frenesí, a los labios que piden, a la piel que ansía lo que no está lista para dar. Se separan, y Kurt deja su frente descansar sobre la de Sebastian.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que podías hacer eso?" Murmura Sebastian.

"En primer lugar: no te importa lo que esa 'gente' sentiría."

"Cierto, cierto… ¿Y en segundo lugar?"

"Apestas en esto de los sentimientos; y yo también. Intenté darte una mano."

"Bien, eso es… considerado."

"Realmente estás intentando no insultarme."

"Es difícil." Dice Sebastian, antes de unir sus labios a los de Kurt otra vez. Porque podía. Porque los sentimientos son más fáciles en su mente cuando hay un equivalente consistente. O porque los labios de Kurt se sienten muy, muy, ridículamente bien. Podía ser cualquiera o todas.

Después de esa vez, Kurt no se vio en la necesidad de buscar a una bruja dispuesta a darle algo que desee, y Sebastian aún le ayuda a coleccionar cosas de la superficie. Porque, en serio, son cosas bonitas. Hay algo en el concepto de_ vestuario_ que atrae a Kurt.

Pero Kurt ya no se ve en la superficie, en la tierra firme; no cuando tiene todo lo que necesita bajo el mar.

* * *

**Si les gustó, ya saben donde escribir una review :3**


End file.
